1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interior vehicle trim panel having a sprayed expanded polyurethane layer, and to a method and system of making such parts.
2. Background Art
One example of a relatively typical vehicle interior trim panel comprises a relatively rigid substrate having a relatively flexible thin plastic skin disposed over at least an interior facing portion of a surface of the substrate. For some panels where a softer touch is desired, foam has been provided between the substrate and the skin. For these types of panels, a foam in place process is often times used to provide the foam. In this type of process, the skin and the substrate are positioned spaced apart in a mold while foam is molded there between. After the foam is molded, the foam extends between and secures the skin to the substrate.
There are occasions where trim panels having a soft feel are desired but because of design constraints are not easily manufacturable. One example is of a door panel having a soft feel above the belt line to match the appearance and feel of the instrument panel. Another example is of a trim panel, such as a door panel or instrument panel, that has undercuts, sharp radii, or other design configuration that results in relatively small, or somewhat significantly uneven, clearances between the skin and the substrate. In these, and other, types of designs, foam in place may have drawbacks that could prevent such a technique from being a suitable option.